


The Dentist Appointment (Or that one time Uma took Harry to his dentist appointment)

by Cedric_B



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: Harry wakes up to an absolute goddess staring at him concerned.





	The Dentist Appointment (Or that one time Uma took Harry to his dentist appointment)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating finishing off the "Three was always better than Two" series at the moment, please enjoy!

He woke up disorientated, hearing an angel call out his name, his eye blurred a bit before they landed on a beautiful woman, who was staring at him concerned. “Why **_hello_ ** ” he purred out, before forcing himself to sit up at his hazy state.

 

The woman rushed to help him after dropping the bag she had been holding onto to the arm chair behind her.

 

“Stop, **_Harry_ ** you’re gonna hurt yourself” at his name he looked back up at her.

 

“You know me?!!” he exclaimed happily before he frowned trying to figure out her name, _all he kept coming up with was variations for the word goddess_. She smiled once more, as if she could hear him,

 

“I can hear you just fine, Harry, you’re saying everything out loud”, _Oh no does the beautiful one know he’s talking about her_ , she laughed even more reaching out for her phone as Harry slid down a bit into the bed.

 

“Idiot” he mumbled to himself, before he opened one of his eyes, and watched the girl stare at him with a smirk. “So what’s a nice place like you doing in a girl like this?” he hadn't yet realised his mix up, until the girl giggled again holding her phone up.

 

“Oh if only the others could see you now”

 

“Others?” he asked curiously, “Our friends, Harry, you know, Gil, Dizzy, Jonas, Gonzo, the whole lot” she replied still smiling, _oh be still my beating heart, thou traitorous organism in my mere vessel of a body_ , “What **_is_ ** your name, I can’t just keep calling you-” they were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

 

“Uma~We bought the ice cream” said a man’s voice, “Gil, we have to keep quiet, he could still be under” another feminine voice spoke up, before the pretty one went and opened it up.

 

A short woman with glasses covering half her face walked in and smiled at _Uma_ he thought in his head, it suited her, before he could speak up, he saw another very tall figure pull Uma into a hug, at that he glared at the man.

 

“So is he alright?” the thing dubbed Gil stated worriedly staring at him, the shorter of the two visitors shook her head, as she walked over much to his suspicion as those calculating eyes hit him, he looked over at Uma who was still talking to Gil.

 

“How do you feel Harry?”, Harry pouted and looked away refusing to talk at all, “Uma is he alright?”, “What do you mean, Dizzy?”, “Well, he refuses to look at my direction and/or talk at all”

 

He mumbled out something unintelligible, “Only want Uma”, Gil frowned as he moved closer, to which Uma followed beside him, as she walked towards Harry who was still quiet.

 

He felt her before she spoke, her warm hand on the side of his face, “It can’t be a fever, right? I mean they just told me they took out his wisdom tooth-” as Uma chatted with the two intruders, Harry thought to himself _this is your chance_ , he grabbed her hand intertwining his own with hers, it felt so **_right_ **.

 

He smiled as he waited for her to stop speaking, before she turned back to him, this time she passed her phone to Gil, who was more than happy to hold it up, facing it at them.

 

“You feeling better Harry” Uma asked smiling but more worried than before, at that Harry grinned at her, tightening their hands, “Better than before” he replied, before anyone could speak up,

 

Harry realised that he should get married to Uma, to which he listed various reasons why they should be married, out loud at all three of them.

 

“We should get married because one, your hand deserves to have a ring on it’s finger” at that Uma and Dizzy laughed as Gil held the camera still,

 

“Two, you make my heart beat faster than a” he paused before thinking of the right word, “Hummingbird?” Dizzy offered, “bullet?” Gil joked, the patient however shook his head,

 

“Faster than a cheetah” he smiled this time sitting up straight and pushing her hand over his heart, as he stared into her eyes deeply,

 

Uma however, smiled through it all, Harry forgot what he was doing in the first place and wanted to remember that smile forever as he blinked rapidly, as if his eyes were cameras taking a photo of a rare solar eclipse.

 

“And the last reason, is because Uma Hook sounds nice, doesn’t it?” he pondered before Uma laughed so hard she had let go of his hand to grip onto the chair behind her.

 

Gil decided to speak up, “It’s too bad she can’t marry you”, Uma noticed his playful smirk and decided to play along.

 

“Oh that’s right, I would **_love_ ** to marry you Harry” at that his face lit up, “But I’m with someone already” the look on Harry’s face as Uma had stated she was already with someone made Dizzy and Gil laugh even louder than before,

 

Harry however felt even more devastated than when he first woke up, “You’re with someone?” he asked curiously, he watched as Uma nodded, “Yep, I’ve been with him forever”, Harry nodded, before he felt himself ask,

 

“Are you two happy together?”, Uma saw his face fall a bit, and decided to cut the prank short, that look on Harry’s face made her heart hurt even more than before,

 

She took his face in both of her hands, and laid a sweet peck on his lips “We’re **_very_ ** happy” she tried to pull away but Harry held her there, his eyes filled with confusion, “What about your boyfriend-”, “I’m kissing my **_boyfriend_ ** right now”,

 

It took a couple of seconds for his confusion to turn into astonishment, before he pulled her into a hug, not caring about all anything around them for the moment. Uma giggled as she felt a drugged up Harry peck her face with his lips,

 

“Stop, Harry, you’re bloody gums are getting on my shirt” she cried out laughing, but the man wouldn’t stop as he smiled at her, he blinked a couple of times, before he felt himself get pulled under, he was suddenly very tired.

 

He reached out for Uma, who held his hand tightly, and caressed his face gently, _“Don’t worry, I’ll be here when you wake up, Harry”_ he nodded as he whispered out, “I’m gonna marry you” giggling quietly to himself as he felt her giggle against him, he faded into the darkness.

 

He would marry her, as soon as he woke up again, he would ask her.


End file.
